


I Want to Know What Love is

by Drarryislife13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarryislife13/pseuds/Drarryislife13
Summary: This story was writen to I want to know what love is" by Foreigner." 13 years after the war Draco and Harry come back to Hogwarts as employees, Harry as the new defense against the dark arts teacher and Draco taking over for Madam Pomphrey.  Harry gets Draco to go on a date with him, but Draco needs him to show him how to love again.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 21





	I Want to Know What Love is

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Smut

Fluffy Smut

Draco took his seat at the Professors' table. It had been 13 years since the war and, while he enjoyed being a healer at St. Mungo's, he was thrilled to get Headmaster McGonagall's letter asking him to train under Madam Pomphrey and become Hogwarts’s new Matron.

He looked out over the table watching as kids started to flood into the great hall. Looking down the table he could see Granger taking her seat as professor of Transfiguration and head of Gryffindor, a position she accepted 5 years ago after she grew tired of the ministry. Next to her was Longbottom, Professor of Herbology, and Weasley sat on her other side as the new Quidditch referee.

Draco couldn't help but think how weird it was to not see the whole golden trio together. His stomach turned a little as he wondered where Potter might be at this moment. He knew he had become an Auror, but he had only seen him once after the war. At his trials to be exact, where Potter had helped him plead not guilty. After, they never spoke again, and Draco secretly regretted it. He really wanted to apologize and thank the boy... well the man, now.

He shook his thoughts away and continued to look down the table. He noticed all the chair were filled except the one right next to him. Where was the new defense against the dark arts teacher? His stomach began to turn even more as he began to think about who it might be. There was only one wizard he could think of that he thought would be perfect for the job and he hoped McGonagall didn't think the same.

Soon the headmistress decided she wasn't going to wait much longer and started to make the announcements and begin the sorting. It wasn't until the last first year had been seated that the doors of the hall were flung open to reveal a broad shouldered, raven-haired man with eyes so green they caught Draco's attention from the opposites side of the room. His stomach began to fill with butterflies, and he felt his breath catch in his throat, as the Man made his way to the Professor's' table

"Sorry I'm late." He Announced to the now quiet hall as he walked, "Had one last mission to accomplish for the ministry."

McGonagall was smiling at him from behind the podium "Quite all right, Everyone I would like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Harry Potter."

Murmurs and claps filled the hall as Harry pulled out his seat and sat down, lightly brushing Draco's Arm as he did so, sending tingles through Draco's body. He was staring at Harry with big eyes and as much as he tried, he couldn't pull away.

Harry hadn't even notice who he had sat next to until, "Also this year, we have a new Matron. Draco Malfoy." McGonagall spoke and Harry froze in his seat as he felt the person next to him shake their head and sand up to acknowledge the crowd.

Harry turned and stared at the tall thin man standing beside him. He had changed so much. Not just his body, which had filled out but was still lean and slender, but even his demeaner. He didn't give of that same harsh offensiveness he did when they were in school together. Now he seemed more relaxed and calmer, almost nice. Harry couldn't help but notice his face. What once had always held a sneer or a smirk no revealed, what he would explain as, a sad smile. It intrigued him greatly.

Harry couldn't take his eyes of him as he gracefully sat back down. Draco looked over and caught his gaze and Harry took notice of the light blush that spread across his porcelain skin. He couldn't help to think about how beautifully it suited him, but then he realized what he was thinking and shook the thought away. "Matron." He said giving Draco a nod hello and a friendly smile. He expected Malfoy's face to morph back to its original sneer and feel the cut of his sharp words' but neither came. Instead he was surprised to see Draco smile back and nod.

"Professor." His voice of all things surprised Harry the most. It was smooth and deep, and held none of the malice it used to.

McGonagall started the feast, food appearing on all the tables, and everyone began to tuck in.

Draco kept glancing out of the corner of his eye to look at Harry as he ate. Every time he did, he couldn't help but notice that the green eyes never left him. His stare was starting to make the butterflies in his stomach flutter harder, completely obliterating his appetite, so he turned to look at him. "Are you alright Professor?" He asked not able to keep the smile off his face.

"Sorry I'm just... Surprised." Harry said pausing to find the right word. Now that Draco was looking back at him his mind was having a hard time organizing his thoughts.

"Surprised?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, you just seem so different, and I can't quite put my finger on the reason why." The way Harry said this sent a shock through Draco's body and he let the smile on his face grow.

"Well, people change, Harry." Draco didn't even realize what he had just said.

Harry's eyes widened at him and a goofy smile grew on his face, "what?" Draco asked.

"You just called me Harry."

Draco's face reddened, and he tried to turn away so harry wouldn't see it, but it was too late.

"I like when you blush. It's kind of cute." This time Harry didn't know what he was saying so he shook his head and decided he was done eating. "We should talk sometime; I like the new Draco." He practically whispered in Draco's ear as he stood and left the hall.

Draco was stunned. The way Harry had said his name and the feeling of his warm breath on his neck sent something through his body he never expected, and he could feel his trousers growing tight. He just kept blinking, trying to figure out what he was feeling, so he could shake it away. He decided it would be best if he just made his way back to his room.

A few weeks past of them just passing each other in the corridors, and every time Harry would give him a smile and a nod sending electricity through his body. He just couldn't understand it. He had never felt like this before.

Harry was just as confused. He found himself strangely attracted to the tall blond. He had never been attracted to a man before, but Draco intrigued him more than anybody.

Three weeks after the back to school dinner Draco was on his way to collect herbs from Professor Longbottom when he turned a corner and crashed into someone, making them land on top of him. He could feel how firm and strong the body was and instantly knew who it was. His eyes went wide and caught the gaze of the bright green ones that had been haunting him for days, "H-harry?" He whispered.

"Oh... uh sorry Dray." Harry reluctantly rolled off the skinny blonde. He couldn't help but love how he felt beneath him and had to throw his robe over the crotch of his pants. Draco didn't notice because he was busy doing the same.

"Well that's one way to meet up." Harry said as he stood and held out his hand to help Draco up.

"What do you mean?" Draco said as he took Harry's hand. He could feel himself start to shake at the contact of Harry's skin.

"Well I was coming to ask if you'd like to join me at the Three Broom Sticks for a butterbeer. Are you busy?" Harry gave Draco his best smile and a small wink.

All while Draco was screaming on the inside, "IS HARRY POTTER ASKING ME ON A DATE?!?!" He shook his head and calmed down. "This couldn't be a date after all. Harry's not even gay. I don't even know if I am."

"Sure. Sounds like fun." Draco said, "Herbs can wait till tomorrow."

Harry's smile grew as he wrapped his arm through Draco's, nearly laughing at the surprised expression on the blond's face, and they headed to Hogsmeade.

They both slid into a booth and ordered their drinks. "So, Dray," Draco beamed at that nick name, he only liked hearing it from Harry, "What did you do after the trials? That was the last time we saw each other, right?"

Draco smiled and nodded, "Well I became a healer at St. Mungo's."

"interesting, not what I expected you would do after school. Are you married?" Harry asked praying to the Gods the answer would be no.

"Not anymore. We divorced 4 years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Harry felt horrible for how Happy he was at this answer.

"It's okay, truly. It was an arranged marriage anyways. So, what about you? I know you were an Auror, but what happened to Weasley?" Draco's stomach was turning at the thought of her touching Harry.

Harry laughed, "That didn't exactly work out all that great." He put his hand on Draco's without realizing it.

"Oh, how so?" Draco's body was filling with happiness, at Harrys touch.

"Well, I guess I was married to the job more than her so, she left me. Now that I think about it, I'm kind of glad she did." Harry looked deep into Draco's stormy grey eyes and felt himself start to get lost until he realized the adorable blush spreading across the pale cheeks. His vision found its way to his elegant pink lips and he found himself wondering if they would taste like butter beer.

"W-what happened with the job?" Draco was shocked to hear himself stuttering and quickly looked down at the table.

"I just got tired, I guess. One can only take so much violence for one lifetime, and I really do love teaching." Harry replied shaking his head to sort out his mind. "Why did you decide to become a healer?'

He watched as Draco bit his lip and his eyes seemed to be slightly sad. "Well After everything that happened, I started to hate myself, and I decided the only way to redeem myself was to heal people." He felt Harry Squeeze his hand, "It really has helped. I love my job. Getting to watch as I bring someone from the brink of death, it makes me feel... useful." He gave Harry a sad smile.

That smile killed harry inside. Knowing how bad this poor man in front of him must have felt after everything, made his heart break. He never deserved that. He couldn't choose his family. He hadn't realized his hand had moved from its position, and was now stroking Draco's cheek, till he felt Draco melt into his touch.

"H-harry?"

"Yes?" Harry said as he looked deep into Draco's eye. He could see tears starting to form in the corners and he was shocked.

"T-thank you." Draco closed his eyes tightly then realizing he wouldn't be able to do this without crying he got up and left without another word.

Harry sat there for a few moments before realizing what just happened. Then got up and ran after Draco.

He didn't catch up to him till Draco was at the gates of Hogwarts. "Draco, please wait up!" He called to him. Draco turned to face him with his arms crossed and Harry could see the moon light reflect of the tears on his cheek.

"D-dray?" He said as he wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "What's wrong? What did you mean back there?"

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Draco said quietly, "You saved my life... twice."

He felt Harry's arms wrap around him and pull him in tight, "Draco, you saved mine in return, don't you remember?"

"I-I was just doing what was right. You didn't have to save me. I didn't deserve it." Tears were pouring down his face and soaking Harry's robe now.

"Draco, of course you deserved to live. You didn't want any of the life forced upon you. You didn't choose any of it, and when you were able to choose you chose to help people. You are a great man, Draco, and I could never regret saving your life." He cupped Draco's face and held it, so their eyes would meet. They were so blue right now and they seemed to beckon him. Without another thought he closed the distance and placed his lips gently on Draco's. He felt Draco's breath hitch and his eye lashes flutter close as he kissed back. It was probably the gentlest, yet passionate kiss either of them had shared, and when they pulled away, they were both incredibly out of breath with hearts pounding so hard they might burst out of their chests.

"D-dray..." Harry whispered against Draco's lips, "I-I think I love you."

"H-harry...I... I... think I need a little time to think things over." He gave harry one last sad look and disappeared into the castle.

Harry thought he could feel his heart breaking. He was sure Draco had felt everything he had, but Maybe he had been wrong. He was so confused. He decided to sleep on it.

Draco lay in bed trying to sort out his thoughts and emotions. Did he love Harry? Had he ever felt love before? His parents never showed him love. It was weak. His wife never loved him. They were force to be together. But this kiss he shared with Harry wasn’t like anything he had ever felt before. It was pure, and he could feel all the emotion Harry had put into it.

He cast a quick tempus charm and realized it was 3 in the morning, he had been tossing and turning for 5 hours. He couldn't take it anymore, so he got up and threw on some lounge pants, then left his room.

Harry also wasn't sleeping. He couldn't, Draco was running through his head, leaving him worried and scared. What if Draco didn't feel the same thing he felt? A knock on his door shook him from his thoughts. He got up and put on some sweatpants. He looked through the little window on his front door and was shocked at what he saw, a shirtless Draco shivering in the corridor. He threw the door open, "Draco what are you doing?" He said letting his eyes wonder over Draco's bare chest. He could feel himself stir in his boxers.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I had to see you." Draco said with pleading eyes.

"Come in before you freeze." Harry took his hand and lead him inside. "What's wrong Dray?"

"D-did you mean what you said?" Draco couldn't take his eyes off the floor.

"Draco, of course I did. I've never felt this strongly for someone in my life." He cupped Draco's face trying to get him to look at him, but he refused.

"H-Harry, I've never felt anything like this. In my life there's been nothing but heartache and pain, and I don't know if I can face it again. My life has been so lonely. I don't know what this feeling is, but I want to know. I want to know what love is, and I want you to show me." He finally let his eyes meet Harry's. They seemed sad but there was something more there. Something he hoped Harry would help him to understand.

Harry pulled him in close and whispered into his ear "Dray, I'd love to show you." Draco let out a shaky breath as Harry's lips ghosted over his ear and down his jaw before they were pressed passionately to his. Harry pushed him against the wall off the entry way and slid his hand down Draco's sides, making him moan against his lips. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside and explore his mouth. Draco's long slender fingers began to twirl in Harry's hair driving him crazy.

He pushed his hips flush against Draco's letting their erection slide together. Draco tilted his head back in pleasure and Harry started kissing his neck, giving the skin a little nip every now and then.

"Jump." Harry whispered into Draco's ear as he began to suck and nibble the lobe. Draco obliged and wrapped his long legs around Harry's hips. He could feel Harry's tip against his arse, and It drove him crazy.

Harry carried him into his bedroom and fell to the bed, Draco's legs still wrapped around him. He kissed his way down letting his tongue tease Draco's nipple as he passed, till his lips were pressed against the waist band of Draco's lounge pants. He slowly slid them off and watch as the man beneath him turned as red as a cherry.

"Merlin Draco, You're so beautiful." He said as he eyed every inch of Draco's now naked body.

Draco looked up at him with pleading eyes and pulled him in for another searing kiss, as he helped Harry out of his sweatpants and boxers. Soon, he could feel Harry's bare erection pushed against his and he began to buck his hips trying to create friction.

"H-harry..." He moaned.

"My name sounds so good when you say it like that." Harry whispered. He licked the shell of Draco's ear and pulled his legs tighter around him. He then leaned over and grabbed something from the nightstand and went back to kissing Draco. Soon Draco felt a wet finger circling his entrance and let out a loud throaty grown as Harry pushed inside him. It was uncomfortable at first, but he soon found himself wanting more, which Harry gave him in the form of another finger.

"H-harry..." Draco tried to say "P-please... I-I need..."

"What do you need Draco?" Harry's voice was husky and deep now and it nearly pushed Draco over the edge.

"Y-you...I need you." Harry removed his fingers and Draco could now feel something bigger push against his hole. "H-Harry." He moaned as Harry pushed inside.

"Oh gods, Dray, I love you." Harry moaned as he felt Draco around him.

"I-I love you too. Harry." Harry's eyes met Draco's as he felt his heart flutter. He pushed his lips passionately against Draco's and began to move inside him.

Draco felt Harry's member hit that sensitive spot inside him and he let out a sharp cry as he arched his back in pleasure.

"Oh, Merlin, Dray. You feel so good." Harry whispered in his ear.

"H-harry... Oh Gods!"

Harry reached between them and started to pump Draco in time with his thrust.

"H-harry you're going to make me come." Draco moaned.

"Come with me, baby." Harry whispered as they both fell over the edge. Their bodies shaking as they rode out the high of their orgasm.

Harry pulled Draco in for one last soft and loving kiss as he pulled out and then collapsed to the bed. He pulled their sweaty bodies together and tried to catch his breath.

"Draco?" he waited for blue eyes to meet his. "I really do love you."

"I know Harry. I believe I love you too." Draco smiled as Harry kissed the tip of his nose, and they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
